A release binding of the above-mentioned type is described in Austrian Pat. No. 305 106. In this known construction, the notch carrier has an extension which engages the notch which is constructed in the base plate. Although this release binding overcomes basic problems of a conventional older construction, described in greater detail hereinafter, by providing two separate locking members which permit an all-sided release of the binding only at the moment in which locking engagement is in an associated release direction, it is still disadvantageous that the extension of the notch carrier extends into a notch provided in the base plate, which notch can, in the released condition, be plugged up more or less by snow, ice or the like, which after repeated stepping in can possibly cause the binding not to be fully functional. Therefore, there exists a desire to also provide the second locking member inside of the binding.
Reference has already been made to an older release binding which can release the ski shoe in two directions. This ski binding, described in Swiss Pat. No. 488 467, has a notch carrier which is biased by a spring and engages two locking members. One of these locking members serves to block the movement of the binding upwardly. The other locking member blocks the movement of the binding to the side. If an overload occurs in one direction, then the associated locking member presses back the notch carrier against the force of the spring and, through this movement of the locking carrier, the locking member which blocks movement in the other direction is hereby also released.
During skiing, brief impact loads often occur which do not effect an opening of the binding. This means the binding moves a little, without which the locking engagement would be totally released, and through a spring a return into the centered position occurs. In the case of bindings which open only in one direction and thus have a single locking engagement, such a return after brief impact loads generally functions satisfactorily. However, during an impact load in one direction in the case of the aforedescribed constructions, the locking engagement into the other direction is also loosened. This can cause the ski shoe to also move in the direction in which it is not loaded. From this results an instability of the shoe, which makes the user unsure and can lead to incorrect reactions which could result in a fall.
The purpose of this invention is to keep the advantages of the inner structure of the last-mentioned ski binding and to overcome at the same time the just mentioned disadvantage resulting from the insecure guiding.